1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for locking or wedging loads carried under aircraft in relation to fixed supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rule, loads transported under aircraft have a substantially cylindrical shape and comprise tapped holes or wells located along a same generatrix on the load and at a standard relative spacing or distance between centres. These tapped holes are engageable by standard rings provided with a screw-threaded extension and may also be utilized for securing so-called "saddle" suspension members. In rings of this character it is also known to engage and lock matching hooks provided in the suspension or like device of the aircraft. To complete the proper positioning of the load and lock same in position, various means have been proposed up to now. One of them consists in bringing the load to a position of engagement with fixed supports rigid with the carrier device or the aircraft structure, by performing a complementary upward movement of the complete suspension and hooking device (releaser or ejector).